Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein relates to managing the sharing of media content among multiple computers.
Background Information
Some cloud computing websites have video delivery services. A common feature of these websites is the ability to attach annotations to a video according to time markers. A viewer may later replay the video with annotations attached according to the time markers.